


When I am not Enough

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Reality Ensues Verse [2]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: 'novel' probably isn't the right word, Alternate Universe- Reality Ensues, Gen, Kind of a prequel to a novel I wrote, and looking back it is a mess, but I wrote it during last year's camp nanowrimo, first person POV, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Max and Steel have had enough. Without any evidence suggesting otherwise, they seemingly find the answer they were looking for. Heartbroken, Max wants to give his family one last chance to explain. Forge, as usual, lies through his teeth.





	When I am not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best one of the little oneshots (of which there are about 20) I wrote a few years ago. I had to clean it up a fair bit, and I consider it a bit of a prequel to the crossover fic I wrote. Actually, it inspired it. Of course, the Reality Ensues verse doesn't make much sense at this point, as the entirity of what I have done is a mess. If I ever post that it will probably have to be heavily edited. Also, I am horrible at endings.  
> (I've rambled enough, sorry about that.)

“That’s all we are to you, isn’t it? Just another failed N-Tek experiment that’s outlived it’s usefulness?”

The look of shock on Uncle Ferrus’ face would be hilarious if I wasn’t so upset. For a second he seems ready to backhand me for my insolence and then the next he’s collapsed into his chair. His face in his hands, the defeated posture is all the confirmation we need.

“Don’t worry Uncle Ferr- Commander Forge, we won’t be a nuisance much longer.”

The hollow feeling grows stronger, consuming me from the inside out. Steel has almost completely shut down in order to keep the feedback between us from overwhelming our minds.

“Max, wait. You- you aren’t an experiment. I don’t know why you both would think that-”

I begin to move, walking as fast as I can towards the office door.

“Max,  **stop** !”

I feel the slight pressure of Uncle Ferrus’ hand grabbing my arm. I falter, and I despise myself just a little more for it. I could keep walking, he doesn't have the strength to stop me, but some part of me still wants to give him a chance.

“I know you’re upset with me, and I know I haven’t been the nicest person lately, but do you really think you’re that worthless to me? You’re my nephew Max, I wouldn’t-”

Steel fires up with a cold anger in his circuits. He’s going to explode and do something we’ll both regret if I don’t get out of here, but I can’t stop myself from staying.

“You wouldn’t withhold important information? Lie to us? Keep us running blind? I know you Unc- Commander. I wouldn’t put anything past you at this point.”

That seems to hit him hard. That slight pressure vanishes. In my mind I’m screaming at myself to  _ move _ , to  _ get out _ , but my body won’t listen. I don’t know if it’s Steel subconsciously controlling the suit or my own reaction, but I don’t like it at all.

“ **Max, lets just get out of here. Before I do something to this- this** **_man_ ** .”

The anger is building, clashing with the creeping tide of numbness. The beat of my heart is all I hear, and for a brief moment I can see something in the air that changes. One pulse, two… and then the base rocks under the force of an explosion.

“What the-”

Uncle Ferrus bolts for the door, already screaming at me to get moving while he gets the troops. I obey. One last fight can’t hurt any more, and by this time tomorrow Steel and I will be gone. By this time tomorrow we will be free.


End file.
